De vuelta a la normalidad
by DixieClemets
Summary: ¿Cómo volver a la normalidad después de este cambio? ¿Después de saber qué le gusta y qué siempre le gustaras? (Yuri [Dixie x Reiko.])


¡Hola!

Espero que os guste este mini-fanfic que he hecho sobre el videojuego: "Rumble Roses"

¡A leer!

[Suceso ocurrido antes del Rumble Roses XX]

La sargenta Dixie Clemets llevaba intentando enamorar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo a su compañera de lucha Rowdy, desde que la conoció (quien en aquel entonces se llamaba Reiko...)

La sargenta había hecho cosas que nadie se creería solo por estar con la menor, como cambiar de identidad y ser jodidamente corrupta en su trabajo solo porque a Rowdy le divierte que haga cosas malas... ¿Para qué? Para conseguir que la menor riera y ya está...Porque, cada vez que la sargenta insinuaba de salir, Rowdy cambiaba de tema y al poco se iba...

Un día no aguantó más y se acercó a ella para invitarla a salir...

-Hola, guapa.-saludo Clemets.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó de forma seca la menor.

-¿Tengo qué querer algo?-Preguntó también, pero de forma irónica.

-Obvio... Siempre que me dices "guapa" quieres algo...-Respondió seria.

-Pues mira tú por dónde que sí quiero algo...-Se puso en frente de la menor.-Lo que quiero es algo muy sencillo...-Hizo hincapié en "muy".-Tú, yo, una noche para divertirnos y un hermoso pero apasionado beso de despedida. ¿Te apuntas?-Dijo a su oído a lo que Rowdy se alejó.

-No, gracias. Voy de compras con... ¡Sista!-llamó a la susodicha, y cuando llegó, preguntó. - "Sis", ¿A qué hoy por la noche vamos de compras?-Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-eh... Sí... Dijiste que me ayudarías a comprar los regalos de navidad... Bueno, me voy a ayudar a "Doc" que sí no me matan entre ella y Lady X.-Se fue.

La sargenta se estaba madeciendo por dentro. Punto uno: Ella había ido demasiado rápido... no tuvo que haberse acercado tanto. Punto dos: ¿Por qué lo intentó? Sabía que Rowdy la rechazaría a la mínima...

Pero... ese momento en el que ella se acercó pudo sentir ese aroma que la volvía tan loca... aquel aroma de fresas que la

Atraía cada vez más... Más de una vez la sargenta había tenido ganas de hacer sentir a Rowdy como una verdadera mujer y hacerla tener las mejores sensaciones de toda su vida... Y muchas veces había llegado a imaginarse como gemían juntas el nombre de la otra a punto de llegar a la vez al orgasmo... (Pero, claro, todo imaginándoselo, porque ellas nunca habían tenido relaciones.)... Y tanta fue la atracción que no se pudo aguantar más, mandó a la mierda todo el orgullo y volvió a donde la menor estaba...

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó fríamente la japonesa a lo que fue interrumpida.

-Lo que quiero es que salgas conmigo, ¿Tanto cuesta decir qué sí y ser feliz conmigo?-Preguntó la mayor.-Aunque... sí lo que pasa es que no quieres estar en una relación sino tener una aventura, tú sabes muy bien que estoy dispuesta a todo por ti...-La abrazó desde la cadera...Y aunque la menor intentó zafarse de aquel agarre, no pudo, así que, simplemente se quedó quieta.-Rowdy, no sé si lo sabes, pero... yo siempre te he am...-Fue interrumpida por Fujiko, quien la apartó de la menor con brusquedad.

-No vuelvas... a acercarte a mi hermana de esa forma...-La amenazó.

-Uno: yo no soy tu hermana, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Dos: ¡Deja de espiarme y molestarme!-

-Deja de decir tonterías, Reiko.-

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMO REIKO!¡ME LLAMO ROWDY, PEDAZO DE INCOMPETENTE!-

-Cállate.-

-Ella no tiene por qué callarse, ya ha explicado quien es, que tú no quieras aceptar la desaparición de tu hermana no es su culpa.-Clemets defendió a la menor provocando que Fujiko se largara cabreada.

-Gracias...-

-¿Por qué dárselas a alguien a quien no soportas y odias?-

-No te odio...-

-Dímelo, mirándome a los ojos...-

-Si te quitaras las gafas de sol te podría ver a los ojos.-Sonrió sarcástica.

-Eso no va a suceder, querida.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca me quito las gafas.-

-...Bueno...-intentó mirar a donde se encontraban los ojos.-No te odio.-

-Entonces... ¿por qué me mentiste antes de esa forma? Sé que me mentiste.-

-Em... -Fue interrumpida.

-Me odias, por esa razón me mentiste, para no salir conmigo.-.

-No te odio. Pero no te voy a mentir, no me gustas...- Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.-... y preferiría volver con mi verdadera familia antes de salir contigo...-Se fue sonriendo.

Clemets se fue muy triste a su trabajo... Cuando llegó le dijeron que tenía que hacer el turno de noche, ella aceptó a regañadientes, dado que no le gustaba estar de noche en la calle.

Al rato se fue a tomar un café y se encontró con unos compañeros, Charlotte, Deborah y Carlos.

-¡Hola, Di! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Saludó su amigo Carlos preocupado.

-Sargenta, ¿está bien?-Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué viene esa cara larga? Espera… La chica que te gusta, ¿verdad?-

-Hump…-Asintió con la cabeza. -Me ha dado calabazas…-Dijo triste.

-¡Espere! ¿Quién le gusta?-Preguntó Charlotte

-Se llama Re… ¡Digo! Rowdy, se llama Rowdy…-Dijo seria.

-¡La conozco! Es amiga mía, en verdad se llama Reiko Hinomoto, ¿A qué sí?-

-¡Sí!-

-Antes me llamó para comprar con ella y una amiga, quizás pueda convencerla para que salga con usted.-Sonrió.

-¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería!-Sonrió la sargenta

-Vale. Hablaré con ella.-

Por la noche, Clemets salió a trabajar. Estaba paseando por la zona comercial, cuando escuchó una conversación...

-Gracias por ayudarme de todas formas...-

-De nada... De todas formas, no había comprado los regalos… ¡Charlotte, hola!-

-Hola. Oye, ¿Sabes quién es sexy y deberías salir con ella? La sargenta Clemets.-Dijo Charlotte haciendo que a Clemets le dieran ganas de matarla.

-No me fastidies que te ha enviado para intentar convencerme…-

-Sí señora…-Bajó la cabeza.

-Digo yo, ¿por qué no se hace a la idea de que no me gusta…?-Fue interrumpida por Charlotte.

-Pero, a ti te gustaba cuando eras Reiko…-

-¡CALLATE!-Se sonrojó. Cuando la sargenta oyó esto se sonrojó. -Y no vuelva a llamarme así por tu propio bien.-

-Vale.-

Estuvieron de compras por una hora…

-Bueno, chicas, yo ya me voy…-Dijo Sista. -¡Bye!-

-Yo igual, ¡Bye!-Se despidió Charlotte.

-Bye…-

-…-La sargenta la miraba desde lejos, y también vio como varios hombres se acercaban a la menor. -¿Pero qué cojones…?-

-Hola, guapa, te vimos hace media hora y desde entonces no hemos podido parar de hacerlo, y queremos que vengas a tomar algo con nosotros…-

-Em… No, gracias.-

-No estábamos preguntando…-Uno sacó una navaja y se la puso a Rowdy en la mejilla y acto seguido la movió hacia arriba dejándole una cicatriz en la cara. -…Así que, ¿Por las buenas o por las malas…?-El tío fue interrumpido por la sargenta, la cual le arreó un golpe seco al de la navaja dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Vale…-Dijo la mayor. -Esto es lo que hay: vuestro amiguito "salido 1" está tirado en el suelo y bajo arresto, y vosotros "salido 2, salido 3 y salido 4" también, así que, ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?-Sonrió irónica a lo que ellos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.-Bien.-Sacó su trasmisor. -Carlos, te necesito en la avenida comercial ahora mismo, tengo bajo arresto a 4 malnacidos.-

-Vale, voy para allá, llevaré refuerzos por si las moscas.-Le contestó el compañero.

-De acuerdo.-

Al rato vinieron los refuerzos y la sargenta se llevó a Rowdy a otro lado para curarle la herida.

-Au…-Se quejó un poco debido al dolor.

-Quieta, si no te dolerá más…-Dijo mientras curaba la herida. -Hiciste bien al no atacar, te podrían haber hecho más daño, y…-Le agarró la mano. -No querría verte más mal de lo que estás ya… me dolería demasiado, no soporto verte cuando te duele algo o te pasa algo malo…-

-Gracias por ayudarme…-Bajó la mirada. -¿Por qué me tratas de ayudar siempre aunque yo te rechace…?-Fue interrumpida.

-Porque, solo quiero que estés bien, no tiene nada que ver con que me rechaces…-Dijo seria.

-Pensé que me tendrías rencor o algo por el estilo…-Volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Nunca.-Le acarició la mano con cariño. -Créeme, sé que no quieres nada conmigo, pero… aunque no quieras, me sigues gustando, y me seguirás gustando. Pero, como se que no cambiaras de parecer… si quieres… yo…-Comenzó a llorar. -…me iré de nuevo a Texas…-Cerró los ojos triste mientras lloraba sin parar…

-…No tienes por qué hacer eso…-Se entristeció.

-Rowdy… Se sincera, no te importo… y más que ayudarte te molesto...-

-Sí me importas.-

-¿Cómo me llamo? No te acuerdas y ni siquiera quieras quieres saberlo…-Se levantó de su asiento. -Adiós…-Se fue a ir.

-Espera, por favor…-Se comenzó a entristecer.- ¡Espera! ¡Dixie!-A la susodicha se le aceleró el corazón. Se giró y se encontró con la menor abrazándola. -…No te vayas… por… favor…-.

-…Vale, no me iré…-Correspondió al abrazo de la japonesa.

Al día siguiente se celebraba el campeonato navideño del rumble roses para conmemorar dicha fecha, pero, Doctora Anesthesia tuvo un problema con Rowdy.

-"Doc", ¿me necesitabas?-Preguntó la sargenta.

-Necesito avisarte de que Rowdy está teniendo cambios de humor muy bruscos, ten cuidado con ella.-

-De acuerdo…-

Por la noche, en la celebración, se preparó el primer Royal a 3 en la historia del rumble roses y se escogieron a Clemets, Rowdy y a Anesthesia para inaugurar aquella lucha.

-Rosas, en sus marcas…-

(Mientras tanto)

-¡¿Y ahora como salimos?! ¡Reiko es capaz de matar a todos presentes!-Dijo Benikage golpeando la puerta para salir al escenario.

-Esperad, alguien me quiere decir ¿qué diablos ha pasado?-Dijo Candy.

-Pues…-Habló Aisha. -Como volvimos a la normalidad y descubrimos lo que quería hacer Anesthesia con Reiko, ella nos encerró aquí para evitar que su plan se fuera al garete.-

-Seré yo que estoy despistada, pero no me acuerdo de nada de eso…-

-¡Menos cháchara y más golpear!-Dijo Aigle.

-¿Pero, como volvimos a la normalidad?-

-Puede que suene cursi, pero, con los sentimientos. El tuyo tristeza, el mío arrepentimiento. Si un sentimiento es muy fuerte puede hacer que volvamos a pensar como antes…-Respondió Aisha. -¡Dixie! ¡Está fuera! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-

-Pero, no nos hará caso.-

-Ella no bebió el liquido que bebimos nosotras, ella siempre ha tenido conciencia de lo que pasaba, pero no hizo nada por Reiko…-

-¡Profesora! ¡¿Qué hace tocando esos cables?!-

-Es una puerta electrónica…-Dijo Benikage. -Le he dicho que la piratee.-

(Mientras tanto)

-Señoras y señores, lo siento pero el espectáculo ha terminado. Lady X sustance, Lady X subsistance, venid.-Cuando las robots llegaron ella siguió hablando. -Preparaos para vuestra aniquilación. Atacad.-Mandó a los robots y todos los presentes se pusieron a correr mientras que gritaban. -Proyecto "Kamikaze"…enciéndete…-Según dijo esto, los ojos de Rowdy se pusieron rojos. -Se que nunca te tomaste el "veneno" que te di, Dixie. No me sirves para nada, así que, Rowdy, acaba con ella.-

-A sus órdenes, maestra…-Dijo mientras la susodicha maestra bajaba del ring apareciendo detrás suya unas verjas electrificadas que cubrían todo el ring. -Prepárate para morir…-

-…Row…dy…-.

(Mientras tanto)

-¿Gritos?-

-Ya ha empezado…-Dijo Benikage. -Déjame piratearla a mí…-

-Dios… espero que Dixie esté bien…-

-¡Está abierta! ¡Vamos!-Todas salieron encontrándose con el lugar vació, Las dos Lady X destrozadas, Anesthesia inconsciente en el suelo y Dixie rodeada de su propia sangre y escupiendo más.

-¿Ya está? ¿Te rindes? Vas a hacer lo mismo que la estúpida y sus juguetitos de hojalata, ¿verdad? ¿Dejaras que acabe con tu vida tan fácilmente? De esperar, si ni siquiera puedes hablar… ¿Sabes? Me aburro contigo… ¡Ni siquiera te cubres o intentas pararme! Me decepcionas… Pensaba que tenias valor para atacar, pero veo que no…- Le pegó un castañazo con la catana de madera en el estomago provocando que Dixie escupiera más sangre y callera en el suelo del ring.-Penosa…-Le agarró del pelo y la miró a la cara, la cual estaba llena de moretones, cardenales y aruñones además de tener un ojo morado y los labios estallados. -Me esperaba más de ti sargenta, pero como siempre, nunca se es lo que se espera…- La tiró a la verja y Dixie se empezó a electrocutar. -Morir… debes… morir…-

-¡Dixie! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-Dijo Aisha y Anesthesia comenzó a toser sangre.

-Tú, ya me estás diciendo como parar a Reiko.-

-De la misma forma que ustedes volvieron a la normalidad… Un sentimiento… Pero, será mejor que bajéis la verja para que Dixie no sufra un paro cardiaco… Hay tres interruptores están allí…-Señalo hacia un lado.

-Yo, Aisha y Fujiko vamos, ustedes quédense aquí.-Dijo Benikage corriendo hacia los interruptores junto a las demás.-A la de tres.-

-Uno, dos… TRES…-Pulsaron los interruptores a la vez haciendo que la verja desapareciera y Dixie cayera al ring.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES SE SUPONE QUE HABEIS HECHO?!-

-¡Dixie! ¡Para que Reiko vuelva a la normalidad tiente que sentir algo; tristeza, felicidad…! ¡ALGO!-Gritó Benikage.

Dixie se levantó como pudo y se acercó a Reiko y pudo agarrarla, la viró y…

\- …-Todas se asombraron al ver que Dixie había besado a la menor, dándole su primer beso y robándoselo a la japonesa.

-…Dixie…-La japonesa se desmayó…

Al rato, Reiko despertó, habían pasado 2 horas desde lo ocurrido, y eran las 11:15 de la noche, se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba acostada y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola y en una sala cercana a los vestidores personales. Miró su almohada y la encontró de color amarillo, parecía el color de su pelo, se miró al espejo y se encontró con que ya no era rubia, ni tenía cicatriz, esta parecía haber desaparecido. En la cama, estaba su ropa de lucha antigua, la cual, no tardó en ponerse y quitarse aquella. Se lavó el pelo para quitarle restos de cualquier cosa, se quitó el tatuaje de cobra, se peinó con la mano. Por último, se acercó a la puerta y se puso a escuchar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-Dejo el cargo, de todas formas, nunca me gustaron los polis, sigo prefiriendo los vaqueros.-

-Y… hablando de gustar… ¿Te gustó tu primer beso?-

-¡YO ME LARGO!-

-Ahí va Fujiko…-

-Pues… no me gustó, me encantó…-

Reiko intentó recordar lo que había pasado y se sonrojó por ello. Al rato, se tranquilizó y salió.

El tiempo pasó, y entonces…

-¡Feliz navidad!-Gritaron todas (menos fujiko) felices.

-¡Feliz navidad, Dixie! Espero que te guste…-Dijo Reiko sacando una cajita.

-Toma, este es para ti.-Ambas cogieron sus respectivos regalos y los abrieron. En el de Dixie, había un collar de plata en el que ponía: "cowgirl" y en el de Reiko, había otro collar en el que ponía: "I am beautifull"… -¿Cowgirl? ¿En serio?-Sonrió.

-…"Yo soy hermosa"… ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?-Se sonrojó.

-Hump…-Asintió sonrojada.

-Tú también me lo pareces…-Se sonrojó aun más.

-…-Dixie abrazó a Reiko la cual correspondió al abrazo al instante. -Te echaba de menos… Kamikaze Jr.…-

-Pero, si no me he ido a ningún sitio…-

-Echaba de menos tu yo normal…-La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. -Reiko…- La miró a la cara… -Te quiero…-Besó a la menor la cual no pudo hablar. Reiko metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Dixie dejándolas en la espalda de la mayor…

¿Os gustó? ¡Decidme que sí!

¡Adiós! *Kiss*


End file.
